Lee I Think Something is Missing
by 1Ai-chan7
Summary: Lee has a huge problem... A huge bushy eyebrow problem that just leads to one strange adventure for all. "OH My Gosh! They're talking!" please R&R mucho apreciated Hiatus
1. Wa what did you say?

Another sunny morning in Konoha, and who else but our favorite green-jumpsuited ninja comes into the training grounds as peppy as ever.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! I have come to join you in vigorous training!" The bushy browed ninja states with his youthful smile (along with the little shine that goes across his teeth).

Everyone blankly stares at him (crickets chirping in the background). Lee still stands smiling as brightly as ever giving his signature thumbs up. Still… Nothing.

About 10 minutes after the whole smile and stare bit went on, we find Lee's teammates and team 7 talking casually with one another (a few quiet chuckles in the background) as Lee stands dumbfounded. "My friends! Why on earth aren't you training!? Is it not first thing in the morning? And please stop staring at me! I could not possibly be that interesting!" Tenten giggles while everyone else, except for Naruto, looks away.

Neji states plainly, "Lee, (cough) we already um….trained uh… earlier, you know, to stay… youthful?" (so unlike Neji Hyuuga to stutter)

"Yeah!" Tenten chimed in, "So we're all gonna just go home now eh heh" smiling sweetly (with a sweat drop).

"But guys! Didn't we all just get here? We haven't even broken a sweat!" Naruto, their loudmouth friend, piped up.

Sakura, through a fake smile, clenched teeth, and slightly annoyed expression, "Well yah, _you_ did Naruto hehe but we just finished." Naruto stood completely confused, and at this point, Neji ran over and covered his mouth while the silent Sasuke, with arms folded, twitched at all the nonsense "_Why am I always around when there's something weird going on? tch figures."_ Tenten continued to giggle nervously.

Lee finally spoke, "Well then, we must continue on this youthful course! All who wants to join me say aye!" Silence, only a muffled "argh" was heard from behind Neji's hand. "Really? _No_ one? …" The chipper expression on his face now turned into a very sad one with big anime eyes filled with tears, "But Neji you said…"

"Sorry Lee I'm too tired now"

"Ten what about _you_???"

"Um… well, I left my kunais at home"

"O-oh, then, S-S-Sakura? My youthful cherry blossom? (his voice getting higher) Or Naruto or Sasuke?"

"Oh, sorry Lee, but I have a hair appointment, Naruto's gonna get some ramen and Sasuke? well… He's just gonna go home and sulk in his emo-ness, you know his usual"

"_What! I don't sulk! Sasuke Uchia Sulk? Never! and I am __so__ not emo! (sniffling and mentally fanning himself with his hand) _ Hn."

So off went Tenten skipping away holding Neji by the wrist and waving frantically, leaving team 7 and

Rock Lee staring after them awkwardly. "_Ok_ then… Hey Lee why don't you go get some ramen with Naruto at Ichiraku?"

"Well I guess…"

"Uh uh!, No way I'm going with bushy-less brow!" Naruto whined.

"Huh?" Lee asked.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed as she slapped her forehead.

Lee still in question looked at each of them with _eyebrow _raised. "Um what are you talking about Naruto???"

"C'mon bushy brow, haven't you looked in the mirror?"

"Naruto!" Sakura punched him in the gut "_Chya!"_

"What he means is you look good today Lee hehehe"

"Oh! Why thank you Sakura! You look quite lovely yourself!" "Aww thanks Lee, that's really sweet of you," "Anything for my Sakura-chan, now, what were you talking about Naruto?" "I just said th…ugh, never….mind…(gag)" "He didn't say anything. So why don't we go now everyone?" "Oh please don't leave me Sakura-chan!" Lee begged like a baby with tears building up.

Before Sakura could open her mouth to say anything, "Would you people just stop it already!? Why can't you just tell _him_ already!? Lee your ginormous eyebrows are missing!" Sasuke frantically yelled out, arms flailing around. When he was finished, he huffed with arms once again crossed, "Hn," his infamous line, "I'm going home now." So there the Uchiha went.

Sakura, Naruto, and Lee remained as statues, jaws on the ground, wide eyed, and speechless. Simultaneously they were thinking "_Did __Sasuke__ just say that???" _Yup he sure did. Then realization hit like a bolt of lightning, what may have taken off Lee's furry brows, "My-my……..my eyebrows!?!?" Lee began to feel his face where his eyebrows, or what used to be his eyebrows, were. "AAAAH! Oh no! Guy Sensei I have failed you! " Lee began bawling tears streaming down his face like a flash flood (horrifying waves crashing under a thunderous and dark sky are seen in the background).

Breaking the newfound silence, "It doesn't look that bad Lee, they'll always grow back," Sakura smiled sweet and caringly. "Ha, are you kidding me Sakura? They look terfble," Sakura muffled Naruto's nonsense with a firm hand placed over his mouth and arm in a death grip around his neck. "Do you have any idea of how this happened Lee?" Somewhere we find Lee sucking his thumb in a dark, shadowy corner. "(Sniffle, sniffle) shn-shn-shn-shnooooooo," he cried out with his thumb still stuck in his mouth. "Snow???" Sakura questioned. "Oh I mean, we can help you find the culprit!" She restated cheerily. "R-r-really?! That would be wonderful!!! You're the best Sakura-chan! Let's go! FOR YOUTH!" "Ha haaa, right, for youth (sweatdrop)."

And so off went Lee running happily along, dragging the half heartedly smiling Sakura behind him. Not to mention into a beautiful Konoha sunset (though it was only the middle of the day). Marching off with what dignity he had left, Rock Lee went searching for who took his precious caterpillar brows.

"Guys? What about me!? I'm starving…… Who's gonna pay, I mean eat ramen with me????" Poor Naruto. =P

"We'll eat with you Naruto!" And so, the yellow haired ninja again left speechless cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in question. "_My, what funny looking caterpillars."_ o,O


	2. Let the Search Begin

**I'm sooooo sorry for the wait. But for those continuing to read, thank you very much! Please look at my profile for a poll on this story, I am in need of suggestions... but yah just check the poll.**

**Thanks ~Ai-Chan  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Naruto just my story line =D

* * *

  
**

"So Lee, where exactly do you think we should we start?" Sakura stared at the bustling streets of Konoha thinking, "_This is going to take a while_".

"Oh my stars!" Lee exclaimed ignoring Sakura's comment. "How are we going to find the person who took my eyebrows when the city is full of possible suspects?!" Lee's head turned mechanically towards Sakura with a mortified look on his face [the kind with the white eyes and opened mouth]

Sakura became freaked out [standing in the form of a praying mantis (one leg up, hands in front of her like a dinosaur) the best way I can describe it] then turned her head and sweat dropped. Lee began frantically running around with clenched fists in his hair.

"_Oh dear, this is going to be a long, very long day" _Sakura inwardly sighed smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand.

* * *

(Blink, blink, blink) "Uh….." The dumb blond, [Me:Haha, Naruto, a dumb blond too funny! =P Naruto: Hey!] …stared at the too fuzzy things that suddenly appeared in his hand. When he had realized that they were actually speaking, "Aaah!" They went flying through the air, and Naruto started running around in circles.

When Naruto finally calmed down he looked at the field and found, Wait! What's this?! _Crop_ circles!?! Oh, wait, that's just the warn-down spots from the hyperactive ninja's excessive running and screaming. U.U

"So, uh, Naruto, are you done freaking out now?" the fuzzy little guys asked.

Naruto finally calmed down, looked at the fuzzy speaking things, "Yah! Totally! I just remembered that I forgot what I was doing. But you guys can talk?! That's crazy, where did you learn how to talk?"

"Well, it's a long story, it started a long, long, long, long, long, looooooooooong, time ago…."

"Mhmmm… go on…."

"Long, Long, time ago when we were born."

"Dang! You guys must be really old!"

Then there was silence. The two specimens stared at Naruto with their non existing eyes and Naruto at them with his bright, shocking, surprised, blue eyes.

* * *

So, now we continue on to Lee and Sakura…

"Oh my Sakura! Could this be my eyebrows?"

"No Lee, we've been over this a hundred times now, those are bushes. Amazingly enough, they are actually bushier than your eyebrows." Sakura sighed, arms folded across her chest. "_Man what am I going to do with him?_"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lee, I'm sure." she had angry marks forming on her forehead.

So finally, she grabbed Lee by the back of his green collar and dragged him away from the very bushy bushes.

"So you're saying they look like these here bushes???" A man of the Leaf Village asked inspecting the peculiarly bushy bushes.

"Yes! Yes! They do! Have you seen them?" Rock Lee asked staring at the man with excitement and wonder (stars gleaming in his eyes).

[Yes, they are actually standing by the bushes that we thought they left a minute ago. How it happened you ask?]

_Flashback_

"_Hey let's ask him if he's seen your eyebrows." Sakura stated plainly to Lee._

"_Oh yes, that's a most excellent idea!"_

"_Excuse us, but do you think you might have seen some fluffy looking little eyebrows anywhere around here? Or...in passing?"_

_The man looked at Sakura as thought she were a bit crazy, then smiled a friendly smile. "Sure! I've seen them!"_

"_Really? You have? That would be great if you could tell or show us where they were or where they went." Sakura said in surprise. Lee looked ecstatic, grinning from ear to ear._

"_Yes of course. So, what did you say they looked like?"_

_Completely stunned, the two ninjas stared in utter disbelief of what this man just said to them._

_After a few seconds of processing their thoughts, "I know!" the two ninja shouted, they stopped and looked at each other. "We can show you!" Sakura exclaimed._

"_Yes and I have the perfect example too! Are you thinking what I'm thinking Sakura?"_

_Happy to hear this, being that it was what she was thinking, she nodded her head with determination._

_So they followed Lee to their destination with the man who thought he knew what he didn't._

_And so when they reached their target, "See? They look like these!" and so here we are at the bushes once more._

_End of Flashback_

"Hmmm" the man contemplated. "I might have seen something like this right over there." He pointed in the direction of some OTHER bushes.

"Um, I think you must mean the bushes?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that's them. Does that help?" the man asked.

"No, not really. Lee can I talk to you?"

"Sure Sakura, gladly," Rock Lee replied.

Sakura dragged Lee away from the man, "Lee, I thought that we were going to show him a pair of eyebrows like yours? Not the bushes!!!"Sakura cried out quietly in anger.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I thought we were on the same page. But who on earth would have luscious brows like mine?" He replied apologetically.

"Well, I did too, but obviously we weren't. How could you not know? Guy Sensei of course!"

"Oh, my, gosh! You're right! Why didn't I think of that? He stole my eyebrows for sure."

"Uh, more like they just look like yours. Well never mind that, let's go take the man to Guy Sensei."

"Sure thing Sakura!"

So they took the man and went off in search of Guy.

* * *

"I wonder how the others are doing in their search for Lee's brows?" Tenten asked Neji.

"I'm sure they've figured it out by now." Neji stated, with a "I COULD CARE LESS" attitude.

"Oh come on Neji, don't be such a bum. Lee is our friend, I don't get how you could be so heartless. Sakura is at least trying to help him, and she's the only one! And besides, we ARE his teammates." Tenten defended.

"Hn. Fine, let's go look for them." He said complying.

"Yay! Neji you're the best! I knew I could trick you!" She yelled happily hugging the lightly blushing ninja. "_I knew it was another trick of hers *sigh* oh well at least I get a hug"_


End file.
